At least some known gaming systems display video based games such as bingo-type games that allow players to purchase bingo cards for use in playing the bingo-type game. Each bingo card includes a randomly selected sub-set of numbers from a pre-defined set of numbers. During play of the bingo-type game, the gaming system conducts a draw in which a plurality of numbers are randomly selected from the predefined set of numbers. During the draw, the player compares the drawn number with the numbers displayed on the purchased bingo cards to determine if a match occurs between the drawn number and the numbers displayed on the bingo cards. The player marks, or daubs, each corresponding matched number on the bingo card and indicates a winning outcome when the matched numbers form a complete row and/or column on the bingo card. The gaming system verifies the winning outcome and responsively provides an award to the player based on the winning outcome indicated on the bingo card.
Over time, during game play, the player may become frustrated because the chances of receiving an award are based only on the number of matches made between the numbers selected during the draw and the predefined set of numbers displayed on the player's bingo card. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.